


Characters in Sci-fi Shows are Never Cautious Enough Around Plants on New Planets

by frenlykinkmon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (15 and 23), Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I just want my boys to love each other, I read a wikiHow article and that's it, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Sappy, Sex Pollen, TECHNICALLY dubcon bc chemical influence but they talk about consent and are both consenting, Unsafe Sex, do not take medical or survival advice from my fics under any circumstances, inaccurate herbology, might be ooc but I always worry stuff is ooc, one instance of a gay slur, set in canon verse but not canon compliant, they talk about age too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenlykinkmon/pseuds/frenlykinkmon
Summary: Murphy and Bellamy go on a foraging/hunting trip and do that thing characters always do in sci-fi shows: recklessly touch an unknown flower.It's sex pollen smut. That's it. Well, plus some shippy fluff, but mostly sex pollen.PLEASE HEED THE UNDER AGE AND AGE DIFFERENCE TAGS.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Characters in Sci-fi Shows are Never Cautious Enough Around Plants on New Planets

**Author's Note:**

> Consensual, but under age! Murphy is 15 (because I’m gross and wanted it to be more problematic than canon), Bellamy is 23, which is obviously not okay irl.
> 
> Overall light and simple, but please read the tags. Notably, there is one instance of a gay slur.
> 
> And don't use cooking oil as lube. Use something water-based and use condoms for all sex acts, including oral, unless you and your partner(s) are regularly getting tested and are aware of/okay with the risks.
> 
> It’s been years since I’ve seen the show, so I’m really hand waving with the plot, but if you suspend your disbelief, you can enjoy some sex pollen with me lmao.

Day 8 of the 100’s exile on the ground held yet another new adventure for Murphy: going out on a foraging/hunting trip with Bellamy. Normally, he would complain about something like this. He preferred to come by his meals with less walking and more sleight of hand, but that wasn't possible when everyone in their tiny society had grumbling bellies. But it made sense for him to go since earth skills was one of the few things he had paid attention to. Plus, _Bellamy_ was involved. 

Bellamy understood him. Bellamy was blunt, honest, and didn't shy away from necessities. He was decisive and protective of the ones in his pack, Murphy included. He was strong. Sexy. 

Murphy had never had many friends, and he'd never had anything close to a love interest. Not that his personality was exactly a “winning” one, but being in jail really limited one's social opportunities. Whatsmore, he just never felt particularly interested in anyone. He masturbated, sure, but only when his body demanded it or he got too bored in his cell. 

But Bellamy? Well. That was it. Watching events unfold, watching him easily stride forward as a leader on the stage—that was it. Apparently, Murphy was gay. At least for one man in particular. 

And yes, young as they all were, Bellamy was definitely a man. He was tall, built, a complete contrast to Murphy's scrawny body, though he hoped to change that now that he wasn't stuck in a cramped prison. 

“Morning sunshine,” Bellamy grunted as Murphy crawled out of his tent. “Ready to work?” 

He did his best not to grin too widely; while he was without a doubt completely smitten, he was full of doubt about Bellamy's feelings and didn't want to tip his hand. “Oh yeah. You know me. Morning person, hard worker.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Well Mister Dedicated, grab your shit. Let's get going.” 

He nodded and momentarily ducked back into his tent to retrieve the large bag he prepared last night. It held only essentials—a water canister, a flashlight, gloves, and a small coil of rope. A large hunting knife was strapped to his belt, and a smaller knife hid in his right boot. He slung the bag and his rifle over his back. “Ready, fearless leader.” 

So they were off. They treaded quietly through the camp to avoid waking the others and kept their steps light when they entered the forest, too. There was no talking; they didn't want to scare away any animals, and they could easily function with gestures alone. 

To be perfectly honest, Murphy wasn't looking at his surroundings quite as thoroughly as he should. How could he when Bellamy strode ahead of him full of confidence and a thoroughly unfair ease? The air was already hot and humid even though it was just past dawn, so he wore a black tank top that revealed the toned muscles of his chest, shoulders, and arms, and his pants hung low on his waist. Beads of sweat started to form on his skin, making his brown skin and curly hair glisten in the morning light. 

They must have walked for twenty minutes before Bellamy motioned for him to stop. He turned toward Murphy to make sure he was looking and then pointed to the mouth of a cave to their right. Murphy nodded, following wordlessly. It seemed a little odd to him that Bellamy wanted to explore a cave; he figured they would primarily be looking for substantive food sources like game or clusters of tubers or something. What would they find in a cave? Mushrooms? Bats? Could they eat bats? 

The opening in the rock was just large enough for Bellamy to slink into at a crouch with his gun drawn. Murphy tried to focus on not being a complete creep as he followed directly behind him. His companion’s flashlight clicked on, and they saw that the cave steadily grew wider and opened up into a space they could actually stand upright in. Murphy let out a tiny sigh of relief at the change in temperature; the interior was cool but not cold, a welcome change from the heat outside. They walked to the wall at the opposite end where a tiny sliver of light shone through. The surface of rock glistened there from a miniscule trickle of water seeping from the surface. 

“Damn,” Bellamy said with a sigh. His quiet voice sounded loud in the confines of the cave. “Guess this is all that’s in here.” 

Murphy raised an eyebrow. “What did you think would be in here?” 

“I don’t know. I heard birds outside, but I didn’t see any animals on the ground. I thought maybe something came in here to escape the heat.” 

“Huh. Seems logical. Well, _I’m_ happy to escape the heat.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “You can’t be complaining already. We have a full day ahead of us.” 

“Not complaining,” Murphy added with a shrug. “‘S just nice. Hey, think we could eat these flowers?” He gestured with his boot to the one major notable aspect of the cave they had yet to examine. 

“Hm…” Bellamy knelt down to look closer. “I don’t know. What do you think?” 

Murphy dropped down beside him and took out his flashlight, too. “Well… no thorns, so that’s potential. No berries, white or otherwise, no seed pods… very colorful. Actually, it's really weird that these are in a dark, damp cave like this. They look like they should be growing in an open field.” 

“Okay, well? Good or no good?” 

Clearly Bellamy was not appreciating Murphy's recollection of earth skills. “Maybe. We have to test them to find out for sure.” 

“Okay. Well, we can't sit here all day staring at them.” 

Murphy shrugged off his bag and turned to fish out the gloves. “Yeah, yeah, I'm—wait!” While his back was turned, Bellamy had started to pick the flowers. “Don't touch them yet!” He jerked the gloves on as fast as he could and then slapped the flowers out of his hands. 

“The fuck, Murphy? Since when are you so scared of _flowers_?” 

“Since we're on this fucked up planet where it's completely possible that _flowers_ could be poisonous, you asshole. Shit, you've got pollen all over you.” Bellamy's palms were covered in bright blue dust. 

“Wow. They bust apart really easily.” 

“Yeah, careful clinical trials just discovered this,” Murphy snarked. “We need to wash that off, now.” 

“Shouldn't you grab some to take back first?” 

“No, we can come back if your hands don't end up all fucked up from them. Come on. Wasn't there a stream nearby?” 

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah… I'm getting kind of itchy…” 

“Fuck. Come on.” Murphy tugged him toward the mouth of the cave by one elbow. “Hope we didn't breathe a bunch of it in.” 

They climbed back out of the cave into the oppressive morning heat. “Hey, don't scratch,” he scolded. “Which way?” 

Bellamy inclined his head to the east and started walking. His fingers clenched and unclenched into fists, likely to keep from scratching his skin. The stream wasn't far, but he started to trot. “So fucking hot,” he muttered. Once they reached the water, he plunged his hands in and started scrubbing with a relieved sigh. 

“Be careful, dude. You don't want to break the skin and get it in your bloodstream.” 

“Murphy, do you ever shut up?” In spite of those words, he did start to clean his hands more carefully. 

“Not really. So anything besides being itchy?” 

“No. I'm hot, but I was hot before from the weather.” He lifted his hands from the water and turned them back and forth. They looked clean. “No more itching.” He smiled. “Guess you can chill out now.” 

Murphy should be 100% focused on Bellamy's symptoms, but that smile sent butterflies to his stomach. He didn't smile anywhere near as much as he wanted him to, so he treasured what he got. “For now. Soooo, what did we learn?” 

Bellamy punched his shoulder. “Shut up, Murphy. I promise not to touch any more stupid flowers, okay?” 

He rubbed his shoulder in mock irritation. “Excuse me for not wanting you to die.” 

“I'm not gonna get killed by a _flower_ . Now come on. We have to bring _something_ back to camp. We should try to move quieter in case we've been scaring animals away.” 

Murphy just nodded. He honestly thought it was extremely unlikely that they would succeed in bringing down any large game, being so inexperienced, but it was worth trying. He was content to do whatever Bellamy wanted in general, anyway. So he followed him deeper into the woods silently, keeping his eyes out for animals or plants that might be safe to eat. 

They crept on for what felt like forever with only the sound of birds and insects and their own quiet rustling. At one point Bellamy almost got a large bird—a turkey, maybe?—but he missed. It was after they crested a hill, when Murphy was starting to wonder when they would give up, that he spotted something promising. 

“Hey,” He whispered. Once Bellamy turned around, he added. “I think I know this plant!” 

“Yeah? So how do we find out?” 

“Gimme a sec.” He pulled his gloves on, then knelt to the plant in question and started digging. “ _Yes_! Wild potatoes!” 

“Nice!” Bellamy clapped him on the shoulder. “So you're sure we can eat them?” 

“Like, 90% sure. Still have to test them, but I think it's worth picking a bunch. You have gloves?” 

“Yeah,” he said as he reached into his pack. “Let's fill up and then head back.” 

Murphy nodded and turned back to digging. He really hoped this ended up working out. Potatoes were originally poisonous hundreds of years ago, and without agriculture for another length of time, it was possible they had changed back. Well, pretty much anything was possible. But if they were edible, this would be an excellent food source. 

Digging them up was hard work, but the possibility of filling his stomach made it bearable. His bag was hallway filled before his cautious optimism got interrupted; He looked up to see how Bellamy was doing and saw him doubled over, leaning on his bent knees like he'd just run a mile. 

“Bellamy? You okay?” He got up and walked to his companion to find his breathing edging toward rapid and labored. He watched sweat drip down his neck and noticed his shirt was drenched and clung to his torso. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. He sank shakily to his knees, settling on his butt and drawing his legs up to his chest. “Fuck, it hurts.” 

Murphy rushed to join him and try to help. “What hurts?” 

Bellamy's face was flushed red, and his eyes were wide. “N-nothing. I just… shit, I just need a minute.” 

“Yeah, 'nothing’ is what made you collapse like that?” 

Bellamy glared. “I didn't collapse, asshole. I sat down. Just—just go away for a few minutes, okay?” 

“No way, man. Just tell me what hurts. I want to help.” 

“I _can't_ ,” he groaned. Sweat ran freely down his temples, wetting his dark curls. “Just _go_. It—it might not even be the plant, just—I can't look at you right now.” 

Murphy couldn't help but flinch. He'd grown accustomed to negative comments, but he hadn't expected this one from his leader. Was he really so damn ugly that Bellamy would refuse help when he was obviously in pain? 

“No, fuck, I don't mean like… just, looking at you makes it worse. Shit _that_ sounds worse. I—fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gritted through clenched teeth, knuckles white around his knees. “I'm fucking hard, okay? It's stupid, but it won't go away…” his face flushed even redder. 

“You're…” Murphy stared in shock. His eyes darted down for a moment to his legs, pressed tightly together. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy whispered. “I don't know why. Some flower shouldn't do… this, but…” 

“Um… how, uh. How long has it…?” 

He hid his face behind his knees. “I don't know. An hour?” 

“Shit. You look feverish, too. It's gotta be the flower. Maybe we should get you to vomit in case you inhaled and swallowed it.” 

“Ugh, no fucking way. I hate throwing up. I think… if I… you know, take care of it, I'd be fine. So just… go somewhere for like 10 minutes, okay?” 

“What if you pass out or something? I can just turn around.” 

Bellamy's gaze hardened. “No. I'll be fine, okay? You should leave.” 

“Bellamy, why won't you just let me help you?” He asked, exasperated. 

Bellamy took a deep breath, and his next words came out in almost a growl. “Because right now, I want to fuck your brains out, okay? I want to push you down and fuck you, and it makes me feel like a sick freak, and…” he pulled at his hair with one hand in frustration. 

“Holy shit.” Murphy gaped at him, completely at a loss. 

He laughed humorlessly. “This is not even close to how I thought I'd tell you that. But there you go, King Bellamy is a fag and wants to do unspeakable things to you. Feel free to be disgusted and leave now.” 

Murphy struggled to get his voice to work again. “I'm not disgusted,” he said shakily. 

“Oh yeah, you look completely at ease with this information. _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, banging his head onto his knees again. “Just _go_ , it _hurts_. And—and I feel like it's hard to control myself.” 

“I can help.” 

“What?” 

“I…” This time Murphy laughed. “Dude, I've wanted to fuck you since the first night here.” 

“Are you shitting me?” 

“No.” Slowly, he placed a hand on Bellamy's knee. “So stop stalling and let me suck you off.” Crass, as far as propositions went, but the situation called for haste, and delicate wasn't Murphy's style anyway. 

His mouth dropped open in shock, and his eyes went wide. “You’re serious?” 

“ _Yes_.” Murphy put his other hand on the other knee and started to gently nudge them apart. He was relieved when Bellamy relaxed and let his legs fall open. “Oh my god. You, uh… got a giant water bottle in there or something?” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled with a pained smile, falling back so that he was lying flat on the ground and laying one arm over his eyes to shield them from the sun. “Ah!” He cried sharply when Murphy cupped him with one hand. “C-careful, it’s…” 

“Sensitive?” Murphy knew he should be worried. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this. But here was Bellamy, the man he was crazy for, lying on his back in a field with a huge tent in his trousers. “Can I open your pants?” 

“Yeah.” His free hand wound its way into the fabric of his own shirt and twisted. “Please,” he added quietly. 

Murphy shuffled forward so he could more easily reach Bellamy’s belt. His fingers shook as he worked the buckle, and somehow the tiny clink of it unfastening was loud in his ears in spite of the open field and ambient sounds filling it. He drew the zipper down slowly. Bellamy rolled his hips up an inch as the fabric parted over his erection. “Holy shit. No underwear?” 

“It’s hot. And just another thing to wash.” 

“Makes sense.” Murphy gently grazed his fingers across Bellamy’s exposed hip, through coarse, dark hair, and finally wrapped his hand around another man’s penis for the first time in his life. 

Bellamy let out a moan that sounded just this side of painful. “God, yes, so good.” His dick throbbed under Murphy’s palm as he squeezed. “Yes, yes, pull.” 

“Do you one better,” he mumbled, emboldened by his reaction. Murphy leaned down and slid his hard cock into his mouth and sucked. 

“ _Fuuuck_.” 

It was difficult to fit it all in his mouth while keeping his teeth covered by his lips the whole time, but once he swirled his tongue around him to slicken his skin, he managed to smooth out the motion. He tasted salty from sweat and a little bitter from the precome already budding at the tip. It was both dirty and delicious. 

“Oh my God, Murphy,” he moaned. “Fuck, that's so good.” 

Murphy hummed at the praise, happy that his first attempt was actually going well. Or maybe the aphrodisiac was making up for his inexperience. Regardless, Bellamy's back arched off the ground, and his chest heaved harder and harder, so there was no doubt he was enjoying it. 

“Shit, this is gonna be quick. You—you can stop if you wan—ah!” 

Making Bellamy come was the most important thing in the world to Murphy at that moment. Thus far, he'd only managed to get a couple inches into his mouth, but he wanted more. He took a deep breath, tightened his hold on Bellamy's hip, and sank onto his cock as deep as he could manage. He wondered if Bellamy would be able to see on the outside how much it stretched Murphy's throat if he looked. 

“Fuck, Murphy, Murphy, I'm gonna—” the words cut off as he came down Murphy's throat. His cock literally throbbed and pulsed with the force of it, making him choke and sputter. He swallowed what he could of the bitter liquid and then messily drew back to cough. 

“Shit,” Bellamy sighed. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…” 

“'s okay,” he rasped out. He dug in his bag for water and took a few gulps. “I liked it.” To be honest, the taste itself was disgusting, but the mental appeal of the act was stronger. He would do it again in a heartbeat. 

“Seriously?” 

“Hell yeah.” He grinned and gestured to the tent in his own pants. “See?” 

“Damn,” Bellamy gasped. His chest was still heaving from his orgasm. “God, I feel so much better.” 

“But you're still hard.” 

“What?” He propped himself up on his elbows to see that Murphy was right; his erection stood just as stiff as before even with drops of come dripping down the sides. “Fuck. I thought it would…” 

“You said you feel better, right? I can go again.” 

Bellamy licked his lips. “But I should return the favor.” 

Murphy thought for a moment. “Nah, just hold still.” He scooted closer until his thighs rested snugly against Bellamy's and unzipped his own pants. He tried to stifle his embarrassment when he pulled out his hard cock, fighting not to think about something stupid like sizes. He glanced up to find Bellamy watching avidly. “This okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. What are you gonna…?” 

He answered by lowering his hips until he could grab both of their erections in one hand. Bellamy's was still wet from come and Murphy's mouth, so sliding his hand over them was easy. 

Bellamy's head fell back to the earth, no doubt getting grass and dirt tangled in his hair. “Jesus. Harder, please.” 

Murphy obliged, tightening his grip and jerking faster. It was incredible. He'd never had sex of any kind before, but _now_ he understood what the fuss was about. Bellamy's skin was so smooth and soft against his own, and the pressure of the hardness underneath against him made his eyes squeeze shut. 

“Murphy,” he panted. “I'm gonna come again.” 

“Me—me too,” he gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Bellamy pulsed in his fingers, come shooting up to land on his stomach, on Murphy's hand, on Murphy's _cock_ , and that threw him over the edge. He continued to jerk them together and rocked his hips forward to chase the feeling. While Murphy softened, Bellamy still stayed erect. 

He pushed his palms over his eyes and groaned. 

“Still hurt?” 

“No. Feels normal now. Now it doesn’t feel like I need it, just like I want it.” 

Murphy released them, not caring about the mess dripping onto his clothes, and dragged a finger through their combined come. 

“Third time's the charm, right? I don't wanna taste my own stuff, but I can jack you off.” 

“It's okay.” Bellamy took a deep breath. His right hand stuttered down until he took hold of himself. “I can do it.” He started to tug up and down slowly. 

“Can I watch?” 

Bellamy's eyes darted to his. “If you want.” They maintained eye contact for several seconds until the wet sound of Bellamy's movements drew his eyes down. His own cock twitched at the sight. Bellamy's long fingers squeezed on every stroke, and the way his foreskin slid up and down the pink head was mesmerizing. He felt heat pooling in his gut again. 

“Are you…?” 

Murphy shuddered. “Getting there.” 

“Will you touch yourself for me?” He asked desperately. 

He smirked. “Since you asked so nicely.” He grabbed his dick and started pumping hard and fast, quickly enticing a full erection. It was a little overstimulating, but absolutely worth it. 

“Uhnn,” Bellamy moaned lowly. His hand sped up. “Can you come on me?” 

Murphy's breath picked back up. “On you?” 

“Yeah. Come on my cock.” 

“Holy shit.” He throbbed in his hand and felt his chest tighten. “Fuck yeah, gimme a minute.” He moved closer to jerk directly above Bellamy. 

“Hurry,” he whined. “I'm not gonna last long.” 

Murphy grunted and let the pleasure building in his core wash over him. He was so close already. His balls drew up and tightened, and he bit his lip, and Bellamy panted his name, and it was all so unbelievable. Finally, his second orgasm hit him like a punch to the stomach, and he ejaculated onto Bellamy's fingers and abs and cock. 

“ _Murphy_ , fuck,” he groaned, and then he painted his own stomach again until he was coated in white. This time, his erection slowly waned. 

They gasped in the hot air and found each other's eyes. “Bellamy?” Murphy asked softly. 

“Yeah?” 

“It wasn't just the flower, right? I didn't…" he grimaced, but forced himself to say it, "...rape you?” His heart thundered in his ribcage. 

“No! Jesus, no, I promise. I was already into you, wanted that before. Oh shit, Murphy, are you okay? Oh my god, did I—” 

“No! No, I wanted it, too.” 

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Although…” He paled. “Murphy, how old are you?” 

“207,” he deadpanned. 

“Come on, Murphy. How old?” 

Murphy fidgeted with his jacket. “You have to promise not to freak out.” 

“ _That_ is making me freak out,” Bellamy cried nervously. 

“It’s fine! I'll be 16 in a few months, okay?” 

“Jesus! Then you're _15_?” He bit his lip and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. “Murphy, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, seriously. I’m a consenting adult.” 

Bellamy levelled him with a look somewhere between disbelieving and despairing. “Hardly. And you're definitely too young to do this with _me_.” 

“Bell, I’m telling you, I wanted it. 15 is plenty old enough, especially when you’re only like, what, 2 years older than me?” 

“Murphy, I’m _23_ .” he said with a wince. “That’s… _eight_ fucking years older.” 

“Shit, seriously? You’ve got a hell of a baby face. Still, that’s not a big deal.” 

Bellamy didn’t look convinced at all, but he shrugged. Above all, he looked exhausted. “Can you help me up? My crotch is disgusting.” 

Murphy laughed and extended his hand. “We can wash off. Good thing we're both wearing dark clothing. It’ll just look like normal sweat and grime if we rub dirt on our clothes.” 

“Yeah.” Bellamy smiled faintly, but it faded quickly. “Murphy… do you _promise_ I didn’t take advantage of you?” 

“ _Yes_ , seriously.” 

“And you…” he sighed heavily, shuffling from foot to foot. “You're okay with… my age? You feel—” 

“Bellamy, for fuck's sake. I'm _15,_ not 10. My body is plenty, ah… developed… and my mind feels fuckin’ fantastic about having sex with you.” He couldn't help blushing at his own words. “It seriously isn't a big deal.” 

“It seriously is. We shouldn't do this," he insisted with a sigh. 

"Come on, man, all the asshole adults abandoned us on the planet as guinea pigs, and in case you haven't noticed, there's no law here. I'm telling you I want this, and if I'm old enough to get dumped on a planet to fend for myself, I'm old enough to consent to shit like this." 

Bellamy sighed again. "I guess. I'm too tired to think about it right now." He paused, glancing over at him. "I shouldn't ask this, but… can I kiss you? I'm not usually the type to have sex without kissing the person even once.” 

“Does that mean this isn't a one time thing?” Murphy leaned closer. 

Bellamy licked his lips. “Do you want it to be?” 

“No.” Murphy mimicked the motion. “What about the others? They'll judge you.” 

Bellamy tilted his head. “Don't care." Murphy wasn't sure if that applied to their age difference, too, but he hoped it meant Bellamy was at least considering it. The man then smirked and said, "Whatever we want, remember?” 

“Whatever we want,” Murphy repeated, and closed the distance. 

He never imagined his first kiss would happen this way. His mouth was probably gross from the blowjob and the general lack of access to hygiene in their camp, but Bellamy didn't seem to care. Bellamy's chapped lips closed against his gently, carefully. Murphy got brave and parted his lips in invitation. Bellamy's hand tangled in his hair as he darted the tip of his tongue out to breach Murphy's mouth, and he reached back, and soon they were sucking wetly and filling the air with tiny hums of appreciation. 

“Murphy,” Bellamy whispered. “You gotta stop. You're gonna make me hard again.” 

“Sorry,” he panted. 

“Tonight, okay?” 

A thrill rushed through his body at the thought of getting this man alone in his tent. “Yeah.” 

“Let's clean up and bring back all these stupid potatoes.” 

“ _Precious_ potatoes, Bell. They're a really good survival food.” 

He didn't comment on Murphy's continued use of the diminutive form of his name, but a smile twitched at his lips. “Whatever.” They started heading for the stream. “Good trip either way.” 

“Yeah,” Murphy agreed. “Good trip.” Privately, he admired the long line of Bellamy's back and thought, _Really_ good trip. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

After cleaning themselves up the best they could in the river, the two of them made the hike back to camp with their precious cargo. Murphy found himself feeling absurdly sentimental. One afternoon of rushed sex, and then all he could think about was holding Bellamy's hand and cuddling. Disgusting. Instead of throwing all of his feelings at the man, he tried to maintain a reasonable distance as they walked and decided against attempting conversation unless Bellamy initiated. He didn't. 

It wasn't awkward, exactly. Murphy felt awkward, but he was pretty sure the situation itself wasn't the same train wreck going on in his head; Bellamy looked pretty relaxed, just tired. Which made sense after the day they'd had. 

The day was bleeding into evening when they stepped back into the edges of their camp. He didn't even bother hiding the sneer that crept over his features at the sight of a troupe of beautiful girls running over to greet Bellamy, bright-eyed and smiling. He'd felt the desire to bark at them to back the hell off from day one, but _especially_ now. Although… could he? They'd agreed they wanted to at least have sex again—assuming Bellamy didn't change his mind—and Bellamy said he didn't care what people thought, but did that mean only _if_ people found out, or was it okay to talk about? Were they dating? Would they be exclusive? Murphy was _not_ looking forward to that conversation. 

He was pleased to see that Bellamy responded to the girls with just a small smile and subtly warded off physical contact. That was a good sign. 

“Did you catch anything?” One of the girls asked eagerly. 

“Not this time,” Bellamy answered with a shake of his head. “But Murphy found potatoes. We need to go see Clarke.” 

“Oh, that's so exciting! Come on, she's in the ship!” The girl reached for Bellamy's hand, but he dodged it. She frowned while Murphy smiled, but led on. 

When they reached the drop ship, Murphy did something he didn't usually do around the princess; he kept his mouth shut. He was just too worked up worrying about what would happen with Bellamy to think of snarky shit to say. And of course Clarke would notice. 

“Murphy, you haven't insulted me once this whole conversation.” 

He just shrugged. Clarke raised an eyebrow. 

“Bellamy, is he sick or something?” 

Bellamy laughed, and Murphy was glad one of them found it amusing, because he was starting to reconsider his reticence. “He's fine. We just did a lot of hiking in this hot as fuck forest. He said we need to test the potatoes before eating them, though.” 

“Atom will know how to do it,” Murphy forced himself to clarify. He couldn't let the princess rush into something she didn't know shit about. 

“Ah, he speaks!” 

Murphy scowled. “Just get him to test the damn potatoes, princess.” 

“There's the Murphy I'm used to. Go drink some water or something, okay?” 

Bellamy clapped a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. “We'll do that.” With a final nod, he turned them around and headed for his tent. 

“So,” Bellamy started when they were out of earshot. “ _Are_ you okay? It's weird, you being this quiet.” 

Murphy grunted, employing another shrug. “'m fine. I'll explain in the tent.” 

Bellamy nodded, and they finished the short walk in silence. 

Once they entered the tent, Murphy's anxiety went into overdrive at the sight of Bellamy's unmade bedding. He thought about asking permission to sit first, but he shook it off; that just wasn't him, and this was getting ridiculous. So he plopped onto the blankets, lying on his back to stare at the ceiling of the tent. 

Bellamy chuckled. “You're fucking adorable, you know that?” 

Murphy gaped at him. “I'm what now?” 

“Adorable.” He stepped closer. “Cute.” He joined him on the bed. “Precious.” He settled on his side, head propped on one hand. 

Murphy stared in disbelief. “You did not just call me, _Murphy_ , precious.” 

“Oh yes.” He reached over with his free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “Yes, I did.” 

Murphy sighed. What surprised him more, really, was that he _liked_ Bellamy calling him that. “Okay... I'm just gonna be blunt, okay?” He hated waiting. 

Bellamy furrowed his brow in concern. “Okay.” 

“It's not bad. I just… I wanna know what you want to do, you know?” 

“What I want to do?” 

_Real clear there, Murph_. “I mean… you said you didn't want what we did out there to be a one-time thing. Does that mean just sex or…” 

“Dating?” Bellamy finished for him. 

Murphy nodded, swallowing around the pit of nervousness caught in his windpipe. “It's—it’s fine, whatever you want. Just sex, dating, secret, whatever. It's okay if you don't want to advertise that you're fucking John Murphy.” Of course he didn't _really_ feel okay with the non-dating options, but something was better than nothing, right? 

“What do you want, Murphy?” 

_I want to make you mine. I want to leave marks all over your neck so those girls know to back the fuck off. I want to have tons of sex and wake up together and hold hands and_ — “I asked first,” he said childishly. 

Bellamy laughed. “Okay. I still feel guilty for… how old I am for you, but I want to date. Want you to be my boyfriend or partner or whatever. I want to be public, too. I don’t want to waste time when we could die any day. But what do _you_ want?” 

“That,” Murphy said with a huge grin. “I want that. Do _you_ seriously want that?” _With me, of all people?_

Bellamy scooted closer and slowly lifted one hand to Murphy’s cheek. The gesture was filled with such tenderness that he felt a vague sense of vertigo. “Yes. Seriously.” 

Murphy bit his lip. Nothing in his expression or posture gave any indication of deception. Still, it was so hard to believe; Bellamy was respected, held authority and leadership, and looked like a fucking sex god. He could have anyone. Murphy cleared his throat. “Ex-exclusively?” he forced himself to ask. 

Bellamy brushed his thumb over Murphy’s temple, teasing at his hairline. “Yeah. Do you?” 

“Yes,” he nearly whispered. He reached over to grab at Bellamy’s shirt. He hated sappy discussions, and this one had gone on _so long_ , and he hated feeling vulnerable. “Fucking kiss me or something, will you?” 

Bellamy grinned in response and leaned in. He glided his fingers into Murphy’s hair as their lips met, quickly letting the kiss grow urgent when Murphy used his teeth to nip and bite at him. He hadn’t dared to dream that Bellamy would ever want to _be_ with him, but now he was, and he wanted him so bad, wanted everything. He tried to tell him that with his lips and teeth and tongue. “Jesus,” Bellamy mumbled between kisses. “You’re incredible.” 

Murphy felt warmth blossom in his chest. “Not bad for my first day, huh?” 

Bellamy pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. _Shit_. “Your first day? So you’ve never…” 

He winced. “Fuck. Forget I said that.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just curious. Like, you haven’t done _anything_ before today?” 

Murphy must have been blushing, and he couldn’t look Bellamy in the eye anymore. No point in lying now. “No.” 

“Kissing?” 

Murphy sighed heavily. “No. I’ve never even held someone’s _hand_ before. I was kind of in prison for a few years. So yeah, I’m a pathetic little virgin,” he grumbled bitterly. 

“ _Murphy_ , you’re not pathetic. I just feel bad that your first time was in a field after I was a dumbass and inhaled a weird plant. Do you wanna slow down?” 

“Fuck no.” Murphy looked up again and gave him a shy smile. “This is amazing. Let's fuck like rabbits.” 

Bellamy ran his hand down his side and squeezed his hip and laughed. “As long as you’re sure.” He tilted his head in thought for a moment. “Let's have you fuck me first.” 

Murphy's cock jumped at the thought. “Not that I’m complaining, but I have no idea what I'm doing.” 

“Just watch,” Bellamy said, quickly taking off his shirt and pants and lying down, and jesus christ, he really did look like a sex god, all tan skin and solid muscle. He stuck his middle finger in his mouth to wet it and then traced the ring of muscle under his balls. “It’s not ideal, but I have some cooking oil in the corner over there,” he nodded his head in the direction he meant. “Mind grabbing it for me?” 

“Um.” Murphy was transfixed by the steady circles Bellamy made with the pad of his slick finger. He'd never seen someone's… and certainly never seen anyone do this. “Yeah. Yeah.” He scrambled to retrieve the bottle from its hiding place and handed it to Bellamy, who drizzled some of it onto his fingers before bringing them back between his legs. After rubbing a few more, faster circles over his skin, he pressed the tip of his middle finger into his body. 

“Ah,” he sighed. “Haven't done this in a while. First one always feels weird.” Inch by inch, he slowly pushed it deeper. 

“Sure you wanna do it?” Murphy couldn't help but stroke his own cock over his pants. “Yeah. You shouldn't touch yourself, though. It's hot, but you're probably gonna come really easily once you start fucking me.” 

Murphy sniffed indignantly but obeyed. “I can control myself.” 

“I don't mind if you come fast. Trust me,” he worked a second finger in next to the other. “It feels amazing. Touch my chest?” 

Murphy nodded. He needed to get his nerves under control—his hand was visibly shaking as he trailed it over Bellamy’s skin, lightly tracing his muscles and collarbone. 

“Mm,” the older man hummed. A third finger slid in. “My nipples,” he husked. 

Murphy furrowed his brows; he thought only women liked that. But Bellamy was the experienced one, so he obeyed, rubbing one fingertip gently over the hard peak of his left nipple. 

“Oh,” Bellamy groaned. “Come on, harder.” 

Murphy was fully erect now, and his pulse was loud in his own ears as he made his touch rougher. He tried bringing his thumb up to lightly pinch and pull, and Bellamy rewarded him with a low moan. 

“Take off your shirt, Murphy.” 

Nervousness buzzed in his stomach again; he’d never been naked in front of anyone, not like this. But Bellamy looked pretty distracted by what he was doing below his waist, and he could only hope he wouldn’t be turned off by the sight of Murphy’s scrawny body. It had to happen eventually, he reasoned. So he sat up and shucked his shirt off in a rush. 

“God,” Bellamy murmured. “You’re gorgeous. Can I touch you?” 

Murphy could only nod. He gasped when Bellamy’s free hand snaked its way up his stomach, exploring his exposed skin, tracing his ribs, and kept going higher until his fingers were splayed over his heart. 

“Can I touch your nipples?” Bellamy asked breathlessly. He had those three fingers working fast in and out of his body now. 

Murphy hesitated only a moment before nodding again; Bellamy certainly seemed to enjoy having his nipples touched, so why not? 

“Tell me if you like it,” he said quietly before he drifted across his skin and grazed one pink bud with the pad of his middle finger. 

Murphy’s breathing picked up—this was new and weird but fucking _great_ , and Bellamy started up an unpredictable pattern of movement that was teasing in exactly the right way. 

“Yeah?” he asked, rolling and lightly pinching the hard nubs between his fingers and thumb. 

“Fuck yeah,” Murphy breathed. He looked down between Bellamy’s legs then back up to his face. “Can I take off my pants?” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to ask, but he did. He liked this, Bellamy telling him what to do, guiding him through it all. 

“Please. I’m ready for you.” 

Murphy clambered gracelessly off the bed so that he could strip off his pants, face flushing with embarrassment and eagerness. After his pants were off, he hesitated. He glanced up to find Bellamy staring at him with undisguised desire, one hand still pumping fingers in and out of his body, the other lightly teasing his dripping erection. He wasn't staring at his scars, or his ribs, or his bony hips—was he? No, no, he was definitely staring at his tented boxers, and Murphy could handle this, he could absolutely handle this. They'd already had sex earlier that day. Just a different type of sex. That hadn't involved total nudity. 

“You okay, Murphy?” Bellamy asked softly. “We can stop if you want.” 

“No,” he said nervously. “'m just… ugh, fuck.” He yanked his boxers down, tired of the indecision, and climbed back on the bed between Bellamy's spread legs. 

Bellamy still looked concerned. “Murphy, really. We don't have to do this.” 

“Don't make me talk about feelings, Bell,” he whined. “Just… what do I do here?” He grabbed Bellamy's hips roughly, trying to ground himself with the contact. 

Bellamy chuckled. “Well, it's pretty straightforward.” He pulled his fingers free, leaving his opening wet and twitching. “Stick your cock up my ass.” 

Murphy gasped and gripped his hips harder. Of course he _knew_ that was the plan, but hearing Bellamy talk like that made his brain short circuit for a moment. Bellamy reached down between them to loosely wrap his hand around Murphy's dick, pulling him closer. That brought him back to reality fast. He leaned forward until Bellamy was able to rub the head of Murphy's cock around his rim while he slicked up the length of him. 

“Start slow,” he murmured. “Come on, Murphy.” 

Murphy nodded, grateful for the encouragement, and lined himself up. He took a deep breath as he pressed forward, and fuck, fuck, fuck, the first inch alone was amazing, and Jesus, he was shaking. 

“Mmm,” Bellamy hummed. “So good. You're perfect, Murphy.” 

He swore the praise made him get even harder, or maybe it was the steadily increasing pressure of Bellamy's body around his cock as he slowly sank in. Once his hips met Bellamy's ass and he was fully seated, he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He felt both their heartbeats pulsing where they connected. 

“Okay?” Bellamy asked quietly. 

“Yeah. Shouldn't I ask you that?” 

He smirked and—the bastard—squeezed his muscles around Murphy. “Why don't you ask me, then?” 

“Are—fuck—are you okay?” 

“I'm fucking fan _tastic._ ” He lifted his legs and hooked them behind Murphy's waist, drawing them impossibly closer. “Now fuck me.” 

With a gasp, Murphy slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “Like this?” The tight push and pull on his cock was infinitely more pleasurable than his hand ever was. 

“Yeah, perfect, Murphy, like that. Faster.” He propped himself up on his elbows as if to brace for the motion. 

Bellamy's reactions gave him confidence, so he picked up his pace, holding the older man's hips while he thrust into him. He went faster and faster until their skin slapped with the force of it, adding to the lewd, wet sounds his cock made every time it moved in his ass. “Oh, fuck, Bell,” he moaned. 

“You getting close?” 

Murphy gritted his teeth. “Not yet.” He knew it wasn't meant to be a challenge, but he took it as one anyway. 

“I am,” Bellamy groaned. He wrapped one hand around his dick and started jerking himself fast. “You can keep fucking me after I come.” 

Again, Murphy felt his cock jump at the dirty words. “Wouldn't that hurt?” 

“Uh-uh.” With his eyes closed, his dark hair fanning out on the bed, he looked sublime. “Feels amazing. I love it. Ungh,” he moaned louder. 

“Bell,” Murphy started to feel breathless, whether from the exertion of the steady snap of his hips or the beauty of the man beneath him, he didn't know. “Someone will hear you.” 

“Don't care.” He thrust his hips back to try to meet Murphy's as he continued pistoning in and out. “Ohhh, fuck, I'm gonna come. Harder, Murphy, _please_.” 

He bit his lip, struggling not to come himself. He desperately wanted to do what Bellamy suggested, to keep fucking him after, but when his leader came on his stomach with a sharp cry, that tipped him over the edge, and he only managed a few more fierce thrusts before he came in Bellamy's ass with a shudder. 

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he whispered hoarsely. “Fill me up.” 

Sensitive as his cock became after orgasm, he forced himself to give just a couple more thrusts before he collapsed on top of the other man. “Bellamy, oh my god.” 

“Yeah?” He rubbed his clean hand over Murphy's back and held him tightly against his chest. 

“Yeah. Amazing.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

Murphy lifted himself up even though he was exhausted just to make sure Bellamy saw him roll his eyes. “Shut up. You're such a fucking sap.” 

“You love it,” he said with a grin. 

“Maybe.” 

“Definitely. Now pull out already. I wanna sleep, but we need to clean up.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” He carefully slipped out of Bellamy and sat up. 

“It's okay.” He stretched while he got up and then grabbed his pants. “I'm gonna wash in the river real quick. You coming?” 

“Um…” Murphy suddenly felt shy. And if anyone _had_ heard them… “I, uh. Think I'll just wipe off here.” 

“Okay.” He leaned down and kissed him quickly on his lips. “Don't leave, okay?” 

“'Course," he answered immediately as if he hadn't just been contemplating running back to his own tent in a panic. Or maybe leaving the camp entirely. "Hurry back.” 

“I will.” He gave him one more kiss before slipping out of the tent. 

Murphy let out a shaky breath. Now that he was alone, having to face the fact that he was covered in Bellamy's come, he really couldn't avoid the freak out that had been slowly building in his chest. He grabbed his underwear to clean himself off and forced himself to take deep breaths. 

Okay, so, he got rid of his virginity. He fucked the man he'd been fantasizing about for over a week. A few times in one day. He got his first _boyfriend_ . And they were going to tell everyone. The whole group of delinquents would discover Murphy was gay, and a band of girls would undoubtedly begin plotting his murder because of who he was specifically being gay _with._

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “No biggie. Pretty much everyone hates me anyway.” 

Pretty much everyone except Bellamy, he thought with a smile. And as he lay back on Bellamy's bed, he felt more content than he had in years, because really, nothing else mattered. 

“Whatever the hell we want,” he mumbled to himself. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

The next morning, the two of them left Bellamy's tent together. A few of the other kids who were awake that early did double takes. Bellamy damn near _sauntered_ up to the campfire while Murphy struggled not to blush. 

“Uh. Morning, Bellamy,” Atom greeted cautiously. “Murphy.” 

Murphy nodded silently, but Bellamy returned the words enthusiastically. He repeated the greeting to the others around the fire, and it seemed like no one was going to say anything until Jasper spoke up. 

“Okay, what the fuck? Didn't anyone else see that Murphy came out of his tent with him?” 

The others nodded uneasily. 

“So?” Jasper pressed. “What's that about?” 

“We're dating,” Bellamy said calmly. “So he's going to sleep in my tent now.” 

Jaws dropped. 

“You're—you’re _dating_?” One of the girls squeaked. 

“Yeah,” Murphy grumbled, breaking his silence at last. “Got a problem with it?” 

She glared, but didn't say anything further. Jasper, on the other hand, laughed out loud. “I always thought you were the type to take it up the ass, Murphy.” 

“Not that it's any of your business,” Bellamy started, voice low and dangerous. “But Murphy fucked me last night. And your homophobia doesn't make much sense considering who _you've_ got it bad for.” 

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You really want him to find out from me?” 

“There's no _him_ to find out!” Jasper screeched. 

“Chill out, Jasper,” Monty said while he elbowed him in the side. “There's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm gay as fuck, you know.” 

Jasper gaped at him open mouthed. 

“You're…?” 

“Yeah,” he said firmly. “Got a problem with that?” 

“No!” He shook his head anxiously. “Of course not.” 

“Then don't talk shit about them.” 

“Thanks, Monty,” Murphy said genuinely. 

“Didn't say it for you.” 

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Well thanks _anyway_ , you dick.” 

“Okay, can we stop talking about dicks now?” Octavia chimed in. “Good for you, Bell. Murphy, if you fuck this up, I will fuck _you_ up. Now let's just fucking eat, okay?” 

“ _Language_ , O.” 

“I'm not a child, Bell!” 

“Focus. Food,” Clarke said as she joined the group. “It's too early for you guys to start bickering.” 

“Oh goddamn it, you guys are going to talk about this all day until it gets around, aren't you?” Jasper groaned. 

“Talk about what?” 

“We're dating,” Bellamy said again with a smile. 

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Who's dating?” 

Murphy grabbed Bellamy's hand. “We are.” 

“Oh.” She smiled. “That explains some things.” 

“As of _yesterday_ ,” Murphy hissed. 

“Still,” she said, that smug smile still on her face. “You've been flirting since we landed.” 

“I swear to God, I am _done_ hearing about this!” Jasper poked at the pot over the fire. “I'm going to eat this entire thing by myself if you don't shut up about it.” 

“Fine,” Bellamy said amicably. He leaned forward and started filling his bowl. “I won't say another word.” 

“That'll be the day,” Octavia scoffed. 

“Murphy, speak for me.” 

“Shut up, O.,” He said automatically. 

“What the _fuck_ , Bell!” 

“ _All_ of you shut up!” 

“What are you guys screaming about?” Raven asked as she approached the fire. 

Murphy grinned widely. Yeah. This was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome if you'd like to leave any suggestions or critiques.


End file.
